Thundercats Tygriana
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Tygra is a girl name Tygriana thanks to the spirit stone her tribe has another chance to live as cats free from the evil spirits. Now she finds herself traveling with one of her suitors Bengali. While Lion-o finds Cheetara and Pumrya are fighting for his affections. Who will he choose? What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Tygra is a girl name Tygriana thanks to the spirit stone her tribe has another chance to live as cats free from the evil spirits. Now she finds herself traveling with one of her suitors Bengali. While Lion-o finds Cheetara and Pumrya are fighting for his affections. Who will he choose? What will happen? Read and find out!_

chapter 1

Today was a happy day for Javan his wife had just given birth to a daughter. They named Her Tygriana. However afterwards Javan's wife became very sick. So did many of the other tigers.

Javan's wife had died. Now Javan has to care for his daughter alone. But more and more tigers are dying each day.

Javan wanted to go to Thundera for help but Caspin and the Tiger counsel refused and had him call on the evil spirits. They demanded that Tygriana be sacrificed. Javan was forced to agree.

He carried his sweet little daughter up to the highest peek. He couldn't bear to kill his daughter. She reminded her of his wife. "I'm sorry Tygriana." Javan said. He cut a rope and sent her away in a balloon.

The balloon made it to Thundera.

The king and queen were amazed by the little tiger. "Just the name." Claudius said. "Where did you come from little Tygriana?" he asked.

"Look the gods have blessed us with a daughter." the queen said.

"A tiger?" Claudius said.

"Not just a tiger Claudius a princess." the queen said.

The queen started to call Tygriana her beautiful little princess. Tygriana continued to grow. Soon she became a big sister. Her brother Lion-o was born but her mother had died from the birth.

Tygriana was so upset but she developed a strong bond with her little brother all though they competed from time to time, she tends to be rather protective of him. He was unsure about things when her little brother got into girls.

After the fall of Thundera Tygriana remembers that she must protect her little brother. Now joined by Cheetara, Panthro, Wilykit and Wilykat they have to search and find the power stoned and unit the animals in order to stop Mum-Ra.

Tygriana often saw Cheetara flirting with her brother. "Oh boy," Tygriana said.

She knew her brother has grown up.

When about to enter the Astral plane Anet told Tygriana that she will feel what it is like for her brother to show an unknown side of himself.

In the Astral plane the brother and sister resolve their differences and collect the spirit stone. Now it was time to head back. Tygriana saw Cheetara kissing her brother.

She was shocked at this her best friend in love with her little brother.

Tygriana soon knew the pressures her brother went through as leader. Jaga allowed him to stay because he showed what was in his heart. Now it was time to keep looking for the next stone.

Now Tygriana and Lion-o were in the mountains. They were looking for a short cut to get through to the other side.

Lion-o was sure they were lost. While Tygriana said they were not. "You can never admit you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"You never act your age." Tygriana said.

An avalanche started and they discovered a cave they went inside. Some figures welcomed them.

"Hey we mean you no harm my sister and I are lost." Lion-o said.

"We a not lost." Tygriana said.

"Not now Tygriana." Lion-o said.

"Tygriana?" The group said.

"Your name is Tygriana?" one asked.

"You ask as if you know me." Tygriana said.

They revealed themselves to be tigers. Tygriana was not happy that her father gave her up. "Tygriana he's your father." Lion-o said.

"Claudius was my father he is cat who abandoned his child." Tygriana said.

They found themselves attacked by monsters. The next morning Tygriana talked to her father. She hoped to live there. When the truth was revealed Tygriana forgave her father for what he did.

She knew he only did because he loved her.

The tigers suddenly reappeared after disappearing. Jaga appeared to them. "The spirit stone has given the tigers a second chance to live. They are now free from the evils spirits the good spirits and I put a magic seal on this place to protect them from evil spirits and their curses again." Jaga said.

Tygriana was so happy about this.

Javan went into his house and got something. He showed her a necklace. "What pretty necklace." Tygriana said.

"It belonged to your birth mother she died from the disease that entered the village shortly after you were born. This was the necklace I got for her for our wedding day. She wore it only few times. Before she died she told me to give to you when you got old enough." Javan said. He placed it around Tygriana's neck.

"Wow," Tygriana said. "What was my birth mother like?" she said.

"She was a very loving and caring Tiger. She cared about our people. She loved you the very moment she saw you. Your mother and I loved each other very much. You look so much like her. I know if she was still around today she would be proud of the woman you've become." Javan said.

"Father I'm Thundercat now and I must help my friends stop Mum-Ra." Tygriana said.

"I know and because of you the tigers were freed from evil we will help you when ever possible." Javan said. "Now that it is safe why don't you spend the night and rest." he said.

"Yes I bet everyone is tired." Tygriana said.

The next morning the tigers began to have a nice breakfast. Many of the available young male tigers fought to sit next to Tygriana. Lion-o noticed this and so did Javan. "Looks like it's time for me tell my daughter about the suitors situation about the daughter of the leader." Javan said.

Javan took his daughter aside to talk to her. "You see the reason why those male tigers your age were fighting about the seat next to you is they are the suitors of the princess of the tiger clan. Whenever a princess is born in the tiger clan when she is old enough all the available bachelors her age become her suitors she must choose one of them to court with before her twenty first birthday." Javan said.

"Sounds like the law of this seems strange. If I do marry dad I want to do it for love." Tygriana said.

"That is the point the suitors are trying to win your heart." Javan said. "The one that succeeds will date you in order to see if your love will last. The others will try to stop it to get you to marry one of them. So they might try to travel with you or they will go on journeys of their own to meet up with you and try to win your affections for himself. It is very competitive. But you are the one who makes the final decision because it is your life." he said.

A young white tiger named Bengali knew he probably wouldn't be chosen by the princess he was just the son of the clan's blacksmith. She would probably choose one who was probably more appealing. True he was very handsome like many of the other suitors and quite strong from helping his father. But he was poor and simple cat who was not as cool and amazing as the other suitors.

The only thing he wanted to give the princess was his love and care. He wished he would choose him. If she did he would love her long after the day she would die. He would love her forever. Because he saw she was not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside too.

Most of the suitors care about her outer beauty and status and wanted to marry her out of gain. Bengali had heart love and truly cared about Tygriana's well being.

Later Tygriana and Javan came out. Bengali decided to asked her a question. "May I travel with you? I would like to get to know you better." Bengali said.

"Not the blacksmith's son take me I'm better I am the son of member of the council." another said.

The others began to argue about who had better chance of traveling with her all except Bengali he knew he would not be chosen. Tygriana could see Bengali had true intentions of getting to know her. She could see he had true heart.

"Quiet I made my decision." Tygriana said.

The young tigers went quiet. "What is your decision?" one asked full of pride thinking it was him.

"I've decided Bengali will come with us." Tygriana said.

"The blacksmith's son can't you tell the difference from someone who is perfect and someone who is not?" another said.

"I think Bengali is fine choice to travel with." Javan said. "She made her decision she wants Bengali to come along with her." he said.

"I agree Bengali seems really nice." Lion-o said.

All others went. "Fine, there are other girls." all except one.

His name was Balino. "I will travel on my own then I will try to win the princess' heart." he said. Balino was intent on marrying Tygriana to be king of the clan. He wanted the title and he knew she would be his queen. He was going to be selfish ruler. He was pretty selfish already.

Tygriana could tell Balino was rather self absorbed.

Later Tygriana, Lion-O and Bengali headed out and found the short cut. The met up with the others and told them what happened and introduced them to Bengali.

"You know we could use the skills of blacksmith just in case we need weapon repair have you done that before?" Panthro asked.

"Yes my father taught me everything about black-smithing so I can repair and make weapons." Bengali said.

"Great now let's head out." Lion-O said.

Now Bengali must try to win Tygriana's heart.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygriana began to get to know Bengali. He was pretty kind she saw he had a good heart. Now they made it to dog city where they discovered Pumrya in the pits. Pumrya faced off against Lion-O. Dobo the leader was impressed with their loyalty to each other and granted them their freedom.

Now they must go to mount Plun-darr and save the cats. Bengali and Tygriana went together to the sword. The managed to escape with there lives and made it back up to Lion-o and the others.

They now knew that Mum-Ra would try to retrieve his sword.

Soon Lion-o came back after fighting Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-darr we are looking at a whole new war." Lion-o said.

"This is not good." Bengali said.

Now it was time to head back to dog city. Pumrya and Cheetara began to fight for Lion-o's affection. While Bengali was trying to win Tygriana's heart.

Upon meeting up with Wilykit and Wilykat they obtained the forever bag. Now it was time to get the tech stone. Which was in Aivasta they headed their way their. They met Vultaire who wound up joining Mum-Ra.

Pumrya realizing how much she loved Lion-o refuse to betray him. Even though Mum-Ra was the one who revived her. When she broke free from Mum-Ra's hold she collapsed and Lion-o covered her.

Once Pumrya came to her senses she began to fight. Vultaire grabbed the Tech stone and Mum-Ra took off with it.

All the animals and the Thundercats picked themselves up. "Everyone seems to be in one piece." Bengali said.

"What a relief." Lion-o said.

Thundercats forgave Pumrya they knew Mum-Ra was only used her as his puppet.

"Now that we have these animals by our side we can get the last power stone." Wilykit said.

Lion-o knew Wilykit was right it was time to get the Soul stone and take the Tech stone from Mum-Ra.

"Okay let's do this." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats headed to the next town where the final stone was. Balino met up with them. "Hello Tygriana nice to see you," Balino said and presented her with a lovely necklace. Balino took her by the hand and preceded to court her.

Tygriana could tell he was a tiger of noble birth and of great wonder and very handsome. But she could see he was self absorbed and probably driven by greed and the title he would receive.

She excused herself and met up with Bengali. Bengali had been very busy doing something. He had finally finished. It was a beautiful bracelet. He made it himself. He purchase the metal and the crystals and tampered it to his liking. The metal was bent in beautiful fashion and the crystals made a star.

He showed it to her. "For you I made myself." Bengali said.

"Bengali it's beautiful." Tygriana said. She dropped the necklace Balino gave her. Bengali slipped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Why wear that instead of this expensive necklace? It's better." Balino said.

Bengali looked sad as if Balino was right. "You are short sighted Balino. Bengali made this bracelet with his own two hands. It is so beautifully crafted and finely detailed. It looks better than the necklace you bought me." Tygriana said.

"Fine but still I am the better tiger." Balino said.

"He's right he's better choice." Bengali said.

"Bengali don't undercut yourself. You are great tiger better than Balino because I seen you and saw the real you. You care about others and care about others well being. While it seems Balino seems to only care about himself." Tygriana said.

"I agree you accept my sister for who she is and I like that love all her qualities and that is an major win in my book." Lion-o said.

"Thanks,' Bengali said.

On occasion they met up with Balino he would try many ways to win Tygriana's heart. But seemed Bengali was already winning Tygriana over. Balino even tried to fight Bengali. That made Tygriana cry. Bengali refused to fight because he stated that Tygriana was not a prize to be won.

Cheetara and Pumrya heard what Bengali said and saw Lion-o break up the fight and helped Bengali. They knew Lion-o was not a prize either so they decided to let him choose. "The truth is I care about both of you but seeing how Pumrya is full of heart and wants to help I couldn't help falling for her. I hope your not disappointed Cheetara." Lion-o said.

"I'm not I know some day I will find the cat who is right for me." Cheetara said.

They went to the town which held the Soul stone and had to fight Mum-Ra and his forces for it. Bengali saw Mum-Ra was about to attack Tygriana. He pushed her out of the way.

"Bengali!" Tygriana ran to him.

Bengali got up. "Bengali are you okay?" Tygriana asked.

"Yes I'm fine are you okay?" Bengali asked.

"I'm fine thanks you." Tygriana said.

"I did it because I love you." Bengali said.

"I love you too," Tygriana said.

The Thundercats managed to obtain the Soul stone. Then Pumrya grabbed the tech stone from Mum-Ra. "I got it." she said.

"Great work Pumrya," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was about to attack then the bright sun light shined on him. Mum-Ra retreated in his raven form.

"Now we have all four stones." Lion-o said.

Now they knew the final battle would be at hand. Balino came up to them. He presented her with a gift. "Choose me as your husband I am born from a member of the council I am the right choice." Balino said.

"I chose Bengali." Tygriana said.

"Why choose the Blacksmith's son he is not right, I deserve this." Balino said.

"I love Bengali, and he loves me." Tygriana said. Tygriana showed Balino the ring the Bengali had just given her. "I'm now engaged to Bengali." she said.

Balino snarled he was not happy. "Listen I am the best choice, I should marry I should be the king of the clan." Balino said.

"You are driven by greed you only want to marry her for the title, you don't love her all you want to do is be the king of the tiger clan. I heard you talking to yourself. You are a very selfish tiger," Pumrya said.

"You have to find someone else." Lion-o said.

"But none of the other girl tigers like me." Balino said.

"Maybe it's because your selfish." Cheetara said.

"Maybe I'll go off and search for the perfect cat for me," Balino said. "Hopefully then I will find someone I truly love." he said. He left to the town after that.

Now it was time to prepare for the final battle. But before that they headed back to the tiger village to see Tygriana and Bengali get married.

The Thundercats found were the tigers were being held. They freed them all. "Thank you so much." an old tiger said. "No we can go home." he said.

"The tigers will have a new home soon right in Thundera." Lion-o said. He told them the whole story.

The released Tigers were happy to hear that. Now they can have a good place to call home.

Lion-o arranged for a second palace to be built in Thundera and welcomed the Tigers to live there. The tigers were so happy. "Tygriana since you and Bengali are the leaders of the tigers I'll leave their affairs to you." Lion-o said.

"Understood Lion-o," Tygriana said.

The final battle came. Lion-o managed to get the lizards and rats to fight on the side of Thundera. They sealed Mum-Ra in his sarcophagus and sent him in a space ship to the far end of the universe where it was desolate. So if he ever got out he would have a hard time finding his way back.

All the animals began to rebuild their homes and towns. The palace for the royal Tiger family was built in no time thanks to the help of all the animals.

This was happy time for everyone.

To be continued.


End file.
